


Like you owe me money

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Humor, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two days with Catherine in Mumbai, Steve finally returns Danny's calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you owe me money

_**FIC: Like you owe me money (Steve/Catherine, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Like you owe me money  
 **Summary:** After two days with Catherine in Mumbai, Steve finally returns Danny's calls.  
 **Pairing/characters:** Steve/Catherine, Danny [+ Danny/other mentioned]  
 **Rating/content:** NC-17 for sex; spoilers for 2x04  
 **Word count:** 2200  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) for all of her help!

  
 **Like you owe me money**  
*************

"I'm almost disappointed we found one. It's been nice not having to answer my phone."

Catherine holds the door open as Steve fumbles with the cell phone charger package, nearly dropping it on the sidewalk. "You got it?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks," he says, reaching above her head to hold the door open so she can walk in first. She just looks at him, and he sighs and walks into the lobby of the hotel.

The concierge hands him a message that was left for him while they were out, and Steve opens the note as they get onto the elevator. It's from Chin informing him that the team picked up a new case.

"Are they lost without their fearless leader?"

"Probably," Steve says, reaching over to play with the strap of her sundress. "God, how long has it been since we had sex?"

Catherine frowns thoughtfully when he leans down to kiss her shoulder. "At least two hours. Maybe two and a half."

"That's way too long," says Steve, brushing her hair away from her face so he can nuzzle her throat. "Promise me that won't happen again all week."

"You're the one who broke his cell phone charger," Catherine points out. She gives him a gentle nudge into the hallway, and he pulls out their room key. "Otherwise we wouldn't have had to leave the room."

"I'll make it up to you," says Steve, kicking the door closed behind them. "All afternoon." He tosses the cell phone charger aside and starts kissing her as he walks them towards the bed, pushing her dress up around her hips with the hand not buried in her hair. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he's about to push her onto the bed when she presses a hand against his chest.

"Unh unh," she says, pushing him away. "Go check your voicemail messages. I'm hot and I'm going to take a shower."

Steve sighs as her sundress hits the floor. "Okay, fine, but don't use all the hot water. I'll be there in a minute."

Catherine unhooks her bra and walks into the bathroom.

There are six unread voicemail messages. The first one is from Danny. _"Hey, it's me. I know you're busy but call me as soon as you get this, it'll only take a few minutes."_

Steve deletes the message and goes to the next one, which is also from Danny. _"Steve, why is your phone off? You should have landed by now. Call me as soon as you can. I need your help. Some, uh, advice."_

Danny grows increasingly irritated in the next three messages, and in the last he sounds like he's in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

 _"Chin says you broke your phone cord. How he knows this but I haven't heard a peep from you is beyond me. I guess sex with a beautiful woman in an exotic city is more important to you than friendship."_

Steve rolls his eyes and dials Danny's number.

 _"Jesus, finally!"_

"Good morning to you too."

 _"It's nearly 8PM, jackass. I've been calling you for two days."_

"I know, I just got your messages," says Steve, sitting on the bed. "All six of them."

 _"So you know that I'm in the middle of a personal crisis and yet, you don't seem concerned at all. How do you know something terrible hasn't happened?"_

"Because I could tell by your voice," says Steve, kicking off his shoes. "Plus, I gave Chin the number to the hotel where we're staying. If it was a real emergency, he would have given it to you too."

 _"Yeah, speaking of, why does he get the number and I don't?"_

"Because he's in charge while I'm gone, and the number was for Five-0 emergencies only. Do you want to keep yelling at me or do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Danny sighs. _"Fine. So Gabrielle--remember, the archaeologist lady who looked at our coins and I took her out for coffee a couple of times and--"_

"Danny, I know who Gabrielle is. You mention her at least four times a week."

The water to the shower turns off, and Catherine pokes her head out. Steve gestures at the phone and mouths, _Danny_. She nods and grabs a towel.

 _"Right, okay. Well, she got back from her research dig thing in Egypt a few days ago and she called and left a message and asked how I was doing, right? And it's been two months! That's a long time, you know?"_

"Yes, that is a long time," says Steve, glancing up at Catherine as she walks into the room wrapped in a towel. She waggles her eyebrows at him, and he grins.

 _"And two months ago, all we'd done is have coffee. Twice. And lunch once but then we had that thing with the kidnapped girl so it was cut short--"_

"Yes, Danny, I remember."

 _"Right, okay, so. She's back now! But it's weird because I don't know, does she think we're dating? Should I pretend no time has passed?"_

"Well, I don't know," says Steve, watching Catherine toss the towel onto a chair. "What did it sound like when you talked to her?"

Catherine turns and looks over at him. There's a drop of water running between her breasts, and he wants to walk over and lick it off of her but the phone's still plugged into the wall and he can't stand up. She smirks and grabs the button-down shirt he tossed over the back of a chair two days ago.

 _"I haven't called her back yet."_

"Why?" Steve says, watching Catherine slowly button the shirt. "Call her and see if she wants to have dinner or something."

 _"But it's been two months!"_

"Danny, _she_ called _you_ ," says Steve. "Why haven't you called her back?"

 _"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I don't know what to say and_ someone _has been too busy having sex to answer his phone and help me out!"_

"Hmmm yeah," says Steve. "Here's an idea, why don't you run out and get the newest copy of _Seventeen_ magazine? There's an article called, 'Does my crush like me? Five ways you can tell, if you're a complete pussy and don't have the nerve to just ask her on a fucking date'."

 _"Yeah, that's super fucking helpful, thank you."_

"Sorry, I thought maybe you turned into a teenage girl after I left." Catherine raises her eyebrows at him, and he mouths, "What?"

"Men act more like teenage girls than teenage girls do sometimes," she says, rolling up her sleeves.

 _"Was that Catherine? What'd she just say?"_

"She agrees that you're a pussy," Steve says.

 _"Somehow that doesn't sound like something that Catherine would say."_

"You'd be surprised."

 _"Ask her what she thinks I should do."_

Steve looks up at Catherine. "Danny wants to know if he should call this woman or if he should rent _Sixteen Candles_ , eat an entire pint of Ben & Jerry's by himself, and cry himself to sleep."

"Mmmm," says Catherine, running her fingers through her wet hair. "I'd still do Jake Ryan."

"She says you should call her," says Steve.

 _"Put Catherine on the phone please. I'm tired of hearing your voice."_

"That's not true," says Steve, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment so he can tug his t-shirt over his head. "I know you miss me."

 _"Less and less every day."_

"It's okay, I'll be home in a few days and you'll have me all to yourself again."

 _"I'm not picking you up from the airport. Maybe your new best friend Chin will do it."_

"Do you two need some privacy?" says Catherine, and Steve throws his shirt at her. He thumbs open the button of his jeans, and she looks down at his crotch, licking her lips.

"Okay, I have to go," Steve tells Danny.

 _"Whoa whoa whoa! What about me?"_

"What about you?"

 _"God, you're such a selfish prick. What do I do about Gabrielle!"_

"Call her, Danny!" Steve says, exasperated. "God, what do you need, an instruction manual?"

 _"Says the guy on a sex vacation in Mumbai to the guy who hasn't gotten laid in four months!"_

Steve sighs, feeling a little guilty, and Catherine looks up from brushing her hair. "Look," says Steve. "Just call her and ask her if she wants to have dinner. It doesn't have to be complicated."

 _"What if she met some really attractive Egyptian paleont--scientist and she's not interested in me anymore?"_

"Then why would she be calling you in the first place?"

Danny sighs. _"Okay, but what do I say when she answers the phone? I can't just lead off with dinner. What if she asks why I haven't called?"_

"Just, uh..." He watches Catherine pull a black lace thong out of her bag. "Tell her work has been really busy." Catherine glances over her shoulder to look at him as she slides the fabric up her legs and over her hips. Goddamn charger cord.

 _"Yeah, okay. But what else? I need something smooth."_

Catherine's hair is still wet and dripping onto the shirt, her nipples clearly visible through the thin white fabric. "Yeah," says Steve, his eyes never leaving hers. "Tell her she doesn't even need to bother putting on underwear since they're going to come right off anyway."

"Oh my god," Catherine says, laughing. "Don't tell him to say that."

 _"What did she just say?"_

"She said that sounds really hot and you should definitely say that."

 _"No, she didn't. Put Catherine on the phone please, if she is available."_

Steve holds out the phone for her. "Danny wants to talk to you."

Catherine rolls her eyes and takes the phone from his hand. "Hey, Danny...no, it's okay, we weren't busy." She swats Steve's hand away when he tries to slide it up her shirt. "No, Steve was just being an asshole."

Steve sighs. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He showers quickly and doesn't bother shaving, and when he comes back out with a towel slung around his hips, Catherine is leaning back against the headboard, Steve's phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear.

"I think we're going to have dinner at this little restaurant down the street from the hotel," she's saying. "They have really good Baida Roti."

"Is he going to call her?" Steve asks, and Catherine nods. He tosses his towel onto a chair and sits next to her on the bed.

"No, I've never had that," she tells Danny. "Is it good?"

Steve crawls over to her and starts unbuttoning her shirt. She looks down at him with her eyebrows cocked, her mouth curling into a grin when he hooks his hands under her knees and tugs her away from the headboard so that she's flat on her back. Steve nuzzles her neck, his hand sliding down over her hip and into her underwear to cup her ass, and he can hear Danny on the other end of the phone, something about Indian food and how Grace can't eat curry because of the time she got food poisoning and her vomit was bright yellow.

"Hey, Danny, she has to go," Steve says loudly, kissing along her collarbone.

"Uh, sorry," Catherine says, her breath catching when Steve scrapes his teeth over a nipple. "What were you..."

Steve licks around her belly button as his fingers find the crotch of her panties, pulling it to the side. He brushes his stubbled cheek over the inside of her thigh, and her whole body jumps when he drags his tongue over her slit.

"Uh, yeah, Danny, I have to go," says Catherine, the last syllable drawn out in a way that's unmistakably obscene. "Good luck, you'll be fine!" She jabs at the phone to hang it up and lets it drop onto the bed. "That couldn't wait five minutes?"

"It was going to be more than five minutes, trust me," says Steve, holding her open with his thumbs. "But you know, if you want to call him back..."

Catherine threads her fingers through his hair as he licks inside of her. "That's okay, he's going to call back anyway after he talks to Gabrielle. He has no idea what he's going to wear to dinner."  



End file.
